


Nightmares

by Parkkrys



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nightmares, Rare Pair, heightened senses, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Discord stuff happened and well this fic happened. Blame the Clone Haven DiscordEcho was scared to sleep, nightmares were often there lurking in the darkness. But Hunter was there and he always felt safe with him.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/Hunter (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah a lot of things happened. 
> 
> This is for [ Abunchoftookas ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abunchoftookas/pseuds/abunchoftookas) They are wonderful and their fics are amazing so go check them out!!!

Echo gasped as he jerked awake, his limbs stiff as his heart pounded in his chest. He couldn’t move, they were cutting into him, all he could feel was pain. 

“Echo, Echo, come on Echo. Come back to me now.” 

Echo whimpered as he felt someone gently touch his arm, the touch slowly dragging down to his hand and he could feel himself calm as the heavy pressure on his chest was lifted. He gasped in a deep breath as he finally fluttered his eyes open. 

“That’s it Echo, can you tell me where you are?”

“With the Bad Batch,” Echo whispered quietly as he felt that touch disappear before it reappeared on his chest, “In a ship safe, away from Techno Union.” 

He breathed as he felt his body relax as he finally came back to himself. He hated nightmares, they made him feel like he wasn’t in control of his own body as waves of pain would crash into him. He was lucky the batch was patient with him. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m okay Hunter thanks.” 

Hunter just nodded as he continued to lightly touch, careful to make sure the sensations didn’t overwhelm him and Echo just smiled. When he first came onto the team it took Echo a long time to find his place, he had such a deep hatred for so much that happened to him and the nightmares that would shake him to his core everytime he slept. 

He was surprised when Hunter was the one that really helped him with it. He thinks they both were surprised. 

“How are you feeling? You stiff?” Hunter whispered and Echo hummed softly. 

“A bit but not too bad,” He replied as he shifted to his side, slowly pressing himself up to Hunter’s side. 

Echo hummed as Hunter pressed a kiss on his forehead. They weren’t expecting a relationship between the two of them. It started out innocent enough, with Hunter checking in on him often, making sure he felt comfortable and he was okay. Echo had appreciated it as he would watch the daily interactions of his new teammates. 

Hunter was very careful with him because Echo was not only touch starved but a sudden touch can make him seize up which had terrified all of them the first time it happened. Hunter was the first one to figure it out since he had his heightened senses that even touches were too much for him. 

And they were here, together and actually in a relationship. Echo never thought he would find love, how could anyone love someone like him he shall never know but Hunter did. He reminded him every single day that he did. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Hunter grumbled and Echo sighed as he buried his nose into the other male’s collarbone. 

“No.” 

“Okay,” He replied softly, dropping another kiss on the top of his head. Echo loved him, the little things Hunter would do for him, not forcing him to talk about his nightmares, but instead holding him. Echo would tell him eventually, he just needed to compute it first. 

“You okay with this?” Echo asked and Hunter just wrapped his arms around him. 

“What cuddling? I love cuddling you sweetness.” 

Echo blushed at the pet name that Hunter only used for him when they were alone, “I just want to make sure that you weren't overwhelmed.” 

Hunter just hummed as he rolled over onto his back, bringing Echo with him until he was laying on his chest. Echo winced as he heard Hunter hiss and he knew that soon enough he wouldn’t be allowed to wear his prosthetics to bed anymore soon. 

“Want me to take them off?” Echo hated taking them off but he would for Hunter. He would do a lot of things for Hunter. 

“It’s okay, I want to hold you right now.” 

Echo just nodded as he melted into Hunter’s chest, feeling sleep threatening to take him again. 

“I’m scared to sleep,” He admitted weakly and he wanted to hide himself when Hunter shifted to run a hand down Echo’s bareback. It made Echo silver everytime he did that. 

“I’m here to protect you Echo, I got you.”

He nodded, he really did trust Hunter because even if he couldn’t help him mentally he was still there to hold him together when he was falling apart. It wasn’t long till sleep took him again and this time Echo felt safe. 


End file.
